Shadow Of A Former Sun
by ForTheInsomniacs
Summary: "I had always wanted my father's attention and now that I had it, I wanted nothing to do with it. Not like this.. Not because Itachi is sick". Modern AU-fic, Rating may go up.


**c:** **_Hello, this prologue was originally supposed to be posted on Halloween, but I just happened to have forgotten about it until now, so here it is nearly a month later. I wrote this after a random plot bunny that's been hopping around in my mind for quite a while.. Be warned, Sasuke has a bit of a potty mouth. (Not sure if this will be a yaoi or not, but we'll see, ohohoho). *I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters*._**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>- Shadow Of A Former Sun -<strong>

I had always been quite the skeptic when it came to stories about all that supernatural bullshit. I never really believed in any of it even during childhood and always found a logical explanation behind everything despite my young age. I used to blame it on the strict Uchiha upbringing I had, but when I look back on it, I'm sure it was just me trying to make up for my own lack of imagination. After all, who has time for magic and fairy tales when you have to slave yourself into gaining even a sliver of your father's attention? Especially when you lived in the shadow of your genius elder brother and mind you, that place is_ incredibly _dark.

My older brother is the pride and joy of the family who excels in everything he does with such minimal effort that it is almost unfair. There was never a time where I could walk around the Uchiha complex in peace without at least hearing someone mutter some sort of praise about Itachi and then their question that would silently follow afterwards "But what about Sasuke?"

I'm sure they never meant to upset me with those words or for me to even hear in the first place, but I did hear the pity in their voice and it hurt. Despite that, Itachi never let any of it get to his head and that's precisely the reason why I could never hate my older brother. I looked up to him and his title as the Uchiha prodigy_._

Or at least, he _was._

I remember when it first started. Back in the end of July he came stumbling home late one night, barely able to stand on his own two feet and slurring some sort of nonsense about being attacked by some strange people as I watched the scene from my spot on the living room couch, however there was no such evidence upon him besides disheveled clothing and this odd, crazy look in his eyes. Our father was seemed to be oozing disappointment as he shut the front door before he left the room altogether while our mother had helped Itachi take off his shoes and then send him to bed. The entire ordeal was far too out of character for him. Seeing him looking like such a mess was so shocking that I couldn't even watch t.v anymore without my mind racing back to him. Mother came back downstairs a few moments later and we both sat on the couch in silence. We didn't even need to speak to know what the other was thinking.

_What happened to Itachi?_

After that night, Itachi's appearance in the house became scarce and he barely left his room and he even stopped talking. Father was angry at first, constantly barging into Itachi's bedroom and yelling at him for 'sullying the Uchiha name' by being a shut-in like Uncle Madara, however he stopped almost a week later, right after Itachi just kind of snapped and started throwing fists. Itachi fucking _fought_ our father and the weirdest thing about it? he _won_. That idea still kind of unnerves me even now and when I look back on it, that's precisely when shit really began to hit the fan. At this point, everyone began to worry about Itachi's sanity.

Mother became depressed and didn't seem as bubbly as she used to be, but she still tries. Father seems to have disowned Itachi and has begun to actually treat me as a person for once. I don't like it. I had always wanted his attention and now that I had it, I wanted nothing to do with it. Not like this. Not because Itachi is sick.

Honestly, I just wanted my brother back.

I never really noticed how much I actually depended on him until he was no longer around to give answers to my stupid questions or help me with my homework when I was too afraid to ask our father to or even when I was just plain lonely and all I would have to do was knock on his bedroom door and he'd greet me with that kind smile of his that seemed to always have to ability to reassure me whenever I was upset.

Well, now it's my turn to be there for him. And that is precisely why I've been standing in front of his bedroom door for this past half hour debating whether or not it was a good idea to tell him that I ordered a late supper from his favorite pizza place with the money our parents left behind while they were gone for the evening.

I haven't seen him in a week, despite living under the same roof and throughout all that time, he has not left his room even once. I was beginning to wonder if he was even alive in there. The thought scared me completely and I couldn't help but bring a fist to the door and give it two tentative knocks.

"Itachi?"

Nothing. Not even a single sound.

"Itachi?", I asked, lifting a shaky hand to the door knob, mentally preparing myself to open it, because only god knew if he was actually alive in there or not.

I wasn't prepared for the door to open before I could reach it, albeit only slightly. His room was pitch black inside and he only opened it enough for me to see a fraction of his pale wrist as it was pressed against the door frame. I couldn't see all of him, but I was content with whatever I could salvage from our encounter.

"What do you want?", his voice was airy and quiet. He didn't even sound like the Itachi I knew and to think that only three short weeks ago, he was taking entrance exams for one of the most prestigious schools in the city.

I was surprised he even opened the door in the first place, seeing as he was something like the ghost of Itachi Uchiha for the past few weeks. He was here, but he wasn't and it's not something that I want to get used to.

"I ordered pizza from that place down the street" I stood there awkwardly for a moment before continuing, "Do you.. want to come downstairs?" I hated how uncertain I sounded and if I could pick it up in my own voice, I was sure in hell that Itachi could do the same.

I shifted nervously when silence hung heavily between us and took a step forward, reaching for the door handle, however I let it fall limp to my side with a frown when I noticed the door quiver slightly. He probably would have slammed the door in my face if I continued.

"Are.. mother and father home?", he asked quietly and I strained to hear his voice past the sound of a loud vehicle driving by outside from the open window at the end of the hall.

"Gone for the night. They won't be back until tomorrow evening", I lied, finding the question to be kind of odd.

I was a bit hurt when the door closed without another word, but disappointed more than anything. I thought that I'd finally managed to solve a portion of the rubix cube that was Itachi's current personality. I trudged back down the hall and then descended the stairs in a lazy fashion - I was pretty bummed out.

The pizza had arrived exactly an hour ago and there was a high chance that it was probably cold, however I didn't really give a shit at this point and grabbed a slice from the box, gingerly taking a bite and unceremoniously plopping down on the couch. I wasn't really feeling the whole video game vibe anymore, but I felt it was better than dwelling on my earlier conversation with Itachi. If that's what you'd call it.

I wasn't even ten minutes into the gaming when a sudden shift from behind where I sat on the couch had me turning my head. I shrunk into the cushions and seemed to freeze altogether when I was faced with none other than Itachi himself. It scared me. Not because he startled me with his sudden approach after days without contact, but because he was legitimately _scaring_ me.

Itachi was staring right at me, leaning over the couch slightly with his palms resting on the top of the spot where my head had previously been. All the lights in the house were off, save for the t.v. and the flashing screen did odd things to his appearance; I couldn't help but shift nervously under his gaze.

"At least make some noise when you come into the room", my voice was small and I averted my gaze from his and faced the television once more, though I could still feel his dark eyes on my back. I don't know why I felt scared, but I did. I just didn't know if it was because he kept staring at me or the _way_ he kept staring. I still had to figure that one out.

"Pizza is in the kitchen if you want some. You'll have to heat it up though", I glanced at him from the corner of my eye while restarting to the last checkpoint in the game I was playing. I just wanted him to move or at least do something that didn't make him seem like a fucking psychopath.

Itachi didn't answer me and I continued to play the video game in an attempt to forget his odd behavior and it worked, at least until he stepped over the back of the couch and sat down beside me. I couldn't help but notice how tense he looked from my peripherals and how he seemed to press himself as far away from me as the couch deemed possible.

"What's up with you?", I asked, pausing the game to look right at him in concern. I wasn't about to pass up the chance to ask.

Itachi stiffened at my question and faced away from my gaze. I took note of his long hair that cascaded over his shoulders and was without his usual hair-tie and his white t-shirt with matching pajama pants that were both far too large for his body. I couldn't help but think that with those white clothes and haunted expression he wore, that he looked like an offering to the dead.

"I'm sick..", came the quiet words and I strained to hear them as he slowly continued, "I don't know what's wrong with me", I watched as he lifted his hands, burying his face into his palms before letting his head fall back onto the couch. I wasn't surprised, as I already knew that there was something wrong with him, but I hadn't a clue on what it was.

"how sick are you?", I asked, leaning closer in anticipation, reaching for his shoulder in concern and he removed his hands from his face to look at me with an almost crazed expression that had my hand pausing in mid-air.

Itachi opened his mouth to speak, however two florescent headlights flashed through the window and he whipped his head to the side to glance toward it. I was startled when he suddenly shot up from the couch and turned around to face me.

"You said they weren't coming back", he said calmly, though his steely gaze twisted the words as they escaped his lips into something else that I couldn't quite comprehend. I averted my eyes to the floor, trying to calm my pounding heart and remember that I had no reason to be frightened, that this person in front of me was my older brother. I definitely regretting lying to him.

The front door swung open to reveal our parents, to which froze at the door when they spotted Itachi standing in the living room, before he all but bolted from the room and quickly ascended the stair case. It wasn't until his bedroom door slammed shut that I exhaled a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Sasuke honey, are you okay?", came my mother's voice as she glanced between the direction Itachi disappeared to and where I sat, while father glared up at the general direction of Itachi's bedroom.

I could only nod at my mother's words and exit the living room entirely, forgetting to shut off the television and leaving behind two rather confused parents. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to tell them, as I hadn't the slightest clue on what had just transpired between Itachi and I while they were gone. I made my way up the stairs toward my bedroom, sparing a glance at Itachi's closed door that stood adjacent to my own, before entering my room and closing the door behind me.

I cross the room with a frown and sat upon the edge of my bed, replaying the image of Itachi's oddly tortured expression from the living room in my head over and over again, but no matter how many times I did, I wasn't able to decipher any of it. The alarm clock flashed '10:42pm' in bold, green font and I ran a hand through the black locks that hung in front of my eyes.

I figured that I may as well sleep off the odd confrontation in the living room and fell back against the mattress without bothering to lay in it properly or pull the covers over myself. The whole conversation with Itachi had emotionally drained me in a way that seemed to get under my skin, or something akin to an itch that you cannot scratch and god it was _irritating_.

A loud thump from across the hall sounded, followed by light footsteps coming from the stairs to which I could only assume was my mother, "Itachi? Are you alright in there?", she asked as I sat up slightly, using my elbows to support myself while I stared at my closed door, straining to hear what was happening.

A part of me hoped that he would open the door, however I knew that he wouldn't and that mother's attempts were in vain and I rolled over onto my stomach with a sigh, but a small knock on my own bedroom door had me turning around once more.

"Sasuke, may I come in?", Mother asked.

I didn't have to answer her for her to know that she was always given free reign of whether or not she can leave or enter my bedroom and it was something that she appreciated, yet also still respected my privacy by asking.

The door opened and she entered the room, gently closing the door behind her with a small smile gracing her lips before she made her way to sit down at the edge of my bed. I sat up on my elbows and noted that her brow was slightly furrowed and I knew what she had probably come to speak with me about.

"What did Itachi say to you?", she asked with a serious expression that looked odd when paired with her naturally soft, childish face.

Images of Itachi flashed through my mind at that moment and I resisted the urge to shiver as I pulled the covers around me in deep thought, glancing at my mother who did nothing but patiently wait for my reply.

"He didn't exactly say anything", I mumbled, unable to find any words suitable enough to say.

Mother's features faltered for a moment, before being replaced with her usual smile and she stood from the edge of my bed. I watched her brush off some nonexistent dust from her pearly white apron, "You just looked a little shaken up, that's all", she said as she made her way to the door and bid me a good night.

I fell back against my mattress once the door closed behind her and gazed up at my ceiling, watching the fan silently spinning above my head, "Shaken up? I suppose so", I murmured, climbing beneath the covers, pulling them up to my chin and letting my eyes drift closed.

Tomorrow, I will try to talk to Itachi.

x-x-x

I awoke to the sound of muttering that seemed to drift in through the cracks of my closed door from across the hall. I often heard Itachi speaking to himself at night and wouldn't pay it any heed, however something felt off. Off enough to wake me from a dead sleep. I slowly removed the covers from my face, blinking away the remnants of sleep from my eyes to focus them in the general direction of my bedroom door which was wide open and I froze.

Itachi stood at the end of my bed, facing the opposite direction and I had to bite the inside of my lip to prevent myself making a single sound and remember that he was my brother and I had nothing to be afraid for. I glanced towards the lamp on my nightstand to my left when I noticed that it was off, finding it odd as I had fallen asleep with it on.

I shifted in bed, reaching out to turn on the lamp, as Itachi's very sudden night time visit was beginning to freak me out, however a cold hand on my wrist prevented me from doing so, "You can't do that", Itachi said and I shrunk against the mattress.

I could barely make out the look of desperation on his face and I tried to search his expression for some sort of explanation, but the odd sense of fear rising from my gut had me averting my gaze and shifting into sitting position against the headboard of my bed.

"You're scaring me", I said while tugging my wrist against his grip and glancing at the lamp. I didn't want to look at him. Not when he was leaning in that close with the same expression he was had worn in the living room.

Itachi released my hand from his grip and clicked his tongue and I couldn't help but stare at him as he opened his mouth to speak. I rose a brow when his mouth closed and he turned his head. I wrapped the covers around myself, watching as he quickly strode to my bedroom door and closed it. Honestly, it was really beginning to creep me out at how secretive he was being, though I refused to show it as he returned to my bed, this time seating himself where Mother had previously been.

I would remain calm and try to figure out what is going on with him, as it was pretty obvious that he had something to say and patience would be the way to go in order to hear it. Even if the circumstance was pretty fucking weird.

Itachi sat silently for a moment, before all but crossing the distance between us and placing two hands on either of my shoulders. The movement was so sudden that I hardly had any time to react or form a single coherent thought before he started speaking.

"Sasuke, I need to ask you something", he said in a serious tone that nearly sounded like the brother I knew and all previous uncertainty I had only moments earlier was out the window as I stared back at him with a weary expression.

"Y-yeah, go on", I replied, mentally cursing at myself for stuttering. Well, I guess I can't be blamed, as any one else would have done the same if they were suddenly faced with their 'estranged' older brother after so long.

A hundred different emotions flashed across Itachi's face at that moment and his grip on my shoulders tightened to the point where it was nearly uncomfortable, though I continued to patiently wait for him to speak. I wanted to know. I wanted to know what it was that was haunting him to the point where he would change this drastically.

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"I'm sorry.. can you repeat that?", I swore that I had misheard what he had said, but the look in his eyes was so genuine that I had to ask again.

"Do you believe.. in ghosts?", he asked again, though this time his voice was quieter and I could see the hurt swimming beneath his gaze, but I couldn't fathom the entirety of the words that just escaped his lips.

"Are you fucking kidding me?", I couldn't help but be angry. I couldn't help but roughly shove his hands away from my shoulders, "This is what has been bothering you? _Ghosts_?! You had me and mom worried because of ghosts!?", I whispered harshly, surprised to find that Itachi only calmly stared back at me, though within the depth of his obsidian gaze swam molten lava that had stumped for words. I had calmed down some, as I had never been on the receiving end of one of Itachi's signature glares and instead of speaking, I closed my mouth and sighed.

"Sasuke, this is no joke", Itachi said flatly as he stood from my bed and walked over to the bedroom window and opened it, "They're as real as you and I are", he glared outside, eyes focused on whatever he was looking at.

The cold night air drifted inside the room and I shivered once it caressed my skin, pulling the covers tighter around me, I scoffed as I stared at him, "And by they, you mean the ghosts, right?", I was honestly beginning to think that Father had been right all along. Maybe Itachi really did lose his mind like Uncle Madara.

Itachi visibly stiffened as a gust of wind swept inside the room, "No.. maybe they aren't ghosts..", I turned to look at him with a raised brow as the curtains billowed around him, "_Maybe they're demons_".

I frowned as Itachi closed the window and I could only watch as he silently walked towards the door, "Have a good sleep, little brother", he said before leaving my room without another word. I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding once his bedroom door creaked shut across the hall.

At a loss for words, I glanced toward the clock on my nightstand and on it flashed, "3:00Am" and lifted a hand to run it through the front of my hair with an exhausted sigh. I had planned to tell mother about Itachi's visit tonight, but after finally speaking with him, I don't think I can bring myself to tell her the nonsense he had just told me.

x-x-x

Itachi's words plagued me for hours after he left my room and by the time I had realized it, Mother was already knocking on my bedroom door telling me that breakfast was on the table. Mechanically, I got out of bed and opened my door where mother stood with a laundry basket.

"Sasuke, you look terrible! Did you have a good sleep?", Her reaction was enough to make me guess that I probably looked like the living dead, equipped with a pale complexion and rotting skin. Just kidding.

"I didn't even sleep", I muttered passed her, but not before letting my eyes flicker to Itachi's bedroom door which was-_as always_-shut.

Mother followed behind me as I entered the kitchen which was void of anyone else besides her and myself. I'm guessing that Father left for work early and it was honestly a breath of fresh air. Dealing with him in the morning was absolute shit.

"Well, it's Friday", Mother sighed as she began folding the laundry that had been in the basket on the empty side of the table, which was in fact, Itachi's spot, "You can stay home from school today and get some rest", she offered and I was sure in hell going to take it.

I don't know how long I slept before I was startled awake by the sound of my bedroom door being opened loudly and when I turned around to face who just entered my room, a large sigh escaped my lips, "Dammit dobe, who even let you in?", I grumbled and placed my pillow over my head angrily.

"Your mom let me in, jerk", Naruto said plainly as he immediately went for the navy blue curtains on the other end of the room, "Damn, at least let some light in. No wonder you're so pale", he stated before opening said curtains and I resisted the urge to knock him upside the head.

"Kaskashi-sensei wanted someone to bring you your homework that you missed", I sat up in bed as Naruto reached into his backpack to bring out my supposed homework and placed it on my computer desk before promptly taking a seat in the swiveling chair, "Sakura volunteered, but you know, I figured you wouldn't want her here".

Honestly, it was times like these where I valued Naruto's friendship. Sure, the idiot was loud and had a bad habit of getting on my nerves, but he genuinely understood me, "Thanks", I mumbled before yawning.

"Sooo..", Naruto began, while spinning in my computer chair, "How have things been with _you know?_", he asked as he stared at the ceiling.

I got out of bed and stretched, crossing the room and picking up the homework sheets from the desk, "Why do you ask?", I questioned before returning to sit on the edge of my bed and look the sheets over.

I could see Naruto shrug from my peripherals, "'Dunno, you just seem kind of off and when you're like this, it's always something to do with Itachi.. Or so I'm guessing". I lifted my head to raise a brow at him. He's a perceptive little shit, I'll give him that.

"Well, he actually talked to me last night. Twice", I said as I flipped over a paper to read the questions on the back.

"No way, really?", Naruto stopped spinning in the computer chair to look at me in surprise, "So, did you figure out what's up?", he asked.

Normally, I wouldn't speak of family matters with anyone, but Naruto was different. We grew up together and despite our arguments, we stuck together so much that we're practically family. I wonder what he'd do if he figured out how sappy I actually was.

"Not at all", I sighed, placing the papers upon the bed and falling back against the mattress, "If anything, I'm even more confused", I mumbled.

Naruto nodded silently for a moment, lifting a wrist to check the time on the watch he wore, "Did he say anything weird?", he questioned as he resumed spinning in the chair and I looked away from him when the spinning began to give me a headache.

"_Did he_. He kept saying bullshit about ghosts or something", I sat up in bed and went to my closet to find something to wear other than my grey tshirt and black shorts.

Naruto raised a brow and seemed dumb-founded for a few moments as I passed him, before he swiveled in the chair to face me once more, "Ghosts?", he asked as though he hadn't heard right.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too", I chuckled lightly before finding some black jeans and a white t shirt and quickly changed into them while thinking back to the night before.

Naruto shook his head slightly, "It just doesn't make sense.. I mean it would make more sense if he were doing drugs and stuff, right? Oh god, he's not doing drugs, is he?", Naruto asked with a look of concern.

"Really Naruto? Itachi would never let himself go that far", I sighed as I pulled on a black button up over my white t shirt and nodded toward the door, "I'm sick of being in my room, let's head downstairs", I stated.

Naruto followed behind me as I left my bedroom and headed downstairs, but not after saying a quick, "Hi Itachi, Bye Itachi", to the door across the hall and I didn't even attempt to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Hello boys", Mother greeted as she passed by Naruto and myself on the stairs and I nodded in reply, while Naruto smiled, "Hi Mikoto".

I don't know how long Naruto and I sat around the living room playing video games, but it was actually a breath of fresh air from the dark cloud that seemed to be hanging above the house for the past few months. I'd have to invite him over more often.

"Man, I have to get going soon or else my mom will kick my ass when I get home", Naruto said as he pressed pause on the video game we were currently playing in my living room and I shrugged.

"But before I go", Naruto said as he collected his backpack and cellphone from the floor, "I think you should hear Itachi out. You know, take him seriously or something, because there is no way in hell a guy like him can go from 100 to a zero just from a fear of ghosts. Not that I think he's a _zero-_zero or anything", he rambled and I couldn't help but raise a brow at his words. In a way he was right.

"Get out of here before you lose a limb", I smirked, lightly punching Naruto's shoulder as he bid me farewell and I closed the front door behind him.

"Oh, Naruto left?", Mother asked as she wiped her hands on the front of her apron, "You should have asked him to stay for supper", she said with a disappointed look before returning to the kitchen and I followed her in.

"He kept checking his watch all day, I'm sure he had plans", I said as I walked toward the fridge and opened it, searching through the items inside.

"Well, Kushina is just worried about her son and wants him home nice and early", Mother says with a smile as she stirs a pot on the stove to which I guessed could only contain some form of soup. I thought it smelled delicious.

"Doubt it. He was dressed far too nice today. Probably told his mom he was staying over for supper and instead went out on a date", I smirked while taking out a pitcher of orange juice and pouring some into the cup that mother had just placed in the counter in front of me.

"So, when are you going to get a girlfriend", she asks with a smirk that matched my own and lightly jabbed my shoulder with her elbow. I choked on juice a bit and she chuckled in response.

"Girls are troublesome", I said simply, quoting one of Shikamaru's heavily used one-liners.

Mother smiled and shook her head, before her expression became a little bit more serious, "Now, go tell your brother that supper is ready", she said.

I placed the pitcher of juice back in the fridge with a look of uncertainty, "But mom, you know he won't-", I was cut off before I could finish. Normally, getting cut off mid-sentence would get on my nerves, but when mother cuts me off it's an entirely different story.

"No back-talking", she says sternly, leaving no room for protest.

I let my gaze fall to the empty glass that sat upon the counter in front of me, my previous thoughts taking a darker turn as events of the night before seemed to flood my senses in the form of anxiety. I glanced at Mother once more with a grimace and she gave me a pointed look toward Itachi's bedroom in return.

"Fine", I mumbled and trudged out of the kitchen with an almost deflated posture.

The rest of the house seemed oddly dark and dreary compared to the atmosphere around the kitchen and I resisted the urge to shiver. The hallway light on the second floor was off and drenched the staircase in shadow which in turn, made each step toward Itachi's bedroom more ominous than the last. I nervously slid my hand along the railing, my steps faltering slightly as I reached the top of the stairs with a sigh.

I crept down the hall toward Itachi's bedroom door, stopping in front of it as I lifted a hand and mustered up the courage to knock. Mother happily hummed to herself in the kitchen and it echoed throughout the dead silence of the house. I was happy for that and quickly knocked on the door which shifted upon contact. I was surprised that it was not closed properly.

"Itachi, mom said to come down for supper", The words left my lips so quickly that even I thought they sounded like some form of terrible, broken English. I didn't understand why I was so nervous and that only added onto the heavy weight that was already resting upon my shoulders due to the odd things Itachi was saying the night before.

"_I'm not hungry_", Startled, I turned around to find Itachi leaning against door frame of the bathroom at the end of the hall.

"You know, you really have to make some fucking noise when you move", I felt bad for losing my temper, but I was honestly sick of all his creeping that he's been doing ever since yesterday. I was happy he was finally coming out of his room after god knows how long, but this was getting ridiculous.

The hallway was dark, though through the shadows, I could see that Itachi was still wearing his white tshirt and pants to match, his feet were bare and his hair was falling over one shoulder in a loose ponytail, however there was one thing about him that bothered me aside from his hollow gaze he directed toward me.

Littered about the collar of his shirt were odd specks of a dark substance that I hadn't recalled to be there the night before and I squinted in the darkness as I attempted to figure out what it was, Itachi saw this and I could have sworn that he growled at me.

"Sasuke, I think you should go downstairs", Itachi said quietly as he took a step forward, eyes widened slightly like a predator's locked on their prey and I honestly felt threatened and took one step back toward the stairs with a furrowed brow.

"I'm worried about you, you know", I began, eyes flickering to a light switch to my left and Itachi followed my gaze with dark, opaque orbs that resembled my own. I lunged for the light switch, my fingers barely touching it before Itachi's hand roughly gripped my wrist, pulling it away before I could turn on the light. I was too surprised to even figure out how he had gotten beside me so quickly.

"I told you not to do that", his words were as cold as ice, enough to send a shiver down my spine and I let my eyes rise from the light switch to Itachi as he loomed over me. I shrunk under his gaze and his smoldering eyes bore holes straight through me.

"Why do you hate the light so much?", my voice quivered.

Itachi shook his head slowly and let my wrist go and lifted his other hand, my eyes clenching shut as he raised it toward my face. I was surprised when an audible click sounded beside my head and light filled the hallway, but also shocked to find that when I opened my eyes, I was able to come to a conclusion about the dark splotches upon Itachi's white shirt.

"Is that _blood_?", I asked incredulously, also taking in the dark shadows beneath Itachi's eyes and the way he looked so fragile, as if the moment you touched him, he would shatter to pieces. I needed to tell someone.

"This doesn't concern you, Sasuke", Itachi snapped, moving away from where I stood in quick strides until he reached his bedroom door. I was about to follow after him, but the look he shot in my direction had me stopping in my tracks.

For a moment, we stood there as a heavy silence hung between us, the only sounds in the house coming from Mother, who was setting down the plates on the dinner table downstairs. Itachi tested me, why? I had no clue, but I could definitely tell that he was by his inquisitive expression alone.

"If it does not concern me, It concerns our Mother", I said quickly, turning to run down the stairs with sweat beading upon my forehead and as I did, I felt fingers brush against my back.

Itachi had reacted too slow.

I hurried into the kitchen, my face paled slightly as I did so after the adrenaline receded and I sat down in my chair at the table, "So, how did it go, hun?", Mother asked and I just shrugged, she studied me for a bit before frowning.

I let my head fall to the table as I replayed what had just transpired in my head over and over again, but no matter how much I did, the blood on Itachi's shirt and his behavior was just too much for me to comprehend. After all, he could have very well had a bloody nose and I was just blowing it out of proportion.

The front door opened and I straightened in my seat, as I knew that Father had finally returned home from work. I placed blank mask upon my features and held it until he entered the kitchen, sitting at the head of the table like the damn prideful man he is, "Welcome home, Father", I said in practiced calm to which Father reciprocated with the typical nod he always gives. I was beginning to wonder if he even knew basic human conversation or not.

Mother's frown seemed to deepen, yet she said nothing as she began placing food on the table, before taking a seat as well and from there, we ate in silence. I don't think anyone was prepared for what transpired a second later, Hell, even I had to remember how to swallow my food as Itachi silently walked into the kitchen and sat at the table in the seat beside me with an unreadable expression as if it was the most normal thing in the world, though I could see that it was a veil of indifference as his gaze landed on me for the smallest fraction of a second and I could feel the utter fury that seemed to ooze off of him.

The smile on Mother's face was enough to tell me that she nor Father had picked up on it and I let my eyes fall to my food which now tasted bland and had lost all flavor. I also couldn't help but notice that Itachi had changed his clothes into all black attire that contrasted with his alabaster skin and inky black hair.

"Good Evening", Itachi said in a tone that sounded almost exactly as he had been months earlier, a tone that sounded like my Elder brother. I knew that it was nothing but lies, yet Mother and even Father fell for it like flies to honey. I don't know what Itachi was so damn afraid of me exposing, but he seemed hell bent on preventing me from speaking.

"I apologize for my insolent behavior these past few months and thought I would inform you that I am willing to face the repercussions of the choices I have made during that time", he said and I glared at my food with every smooth syllable that left his lips.

Father nodded to himself and Mother smiled at Itachi, "I'm just happy you're okay. If you need anything at all, don't be afraid to ask. We're family and we'll always be here for you", she said before returning to her eating her supper.

Father cleared his throat and I lifted my head to glance at him, "The things that you have done are unforgivable, however I will look past that if you can rise up to your former status in the family. Only then, will we talk", He said in his gruff voice before leaving the kitchen with his food left barely touched on the table.

Mother sighed, "Fugaku doesn't seem to remember that we're raising two sons and not two heirs to the company. I've told you two once, but I will tell you again. You can choose whatever you want in life, don't let his demands sway you", she chastised as she waved her fork in the air, "Also, aren't you going to eat?", she looked towards Itachi who still had an empty plate.

I glanced at Itachi in anticipation while taking a bite of the salad Mother had so graciously prepared for supper. Itachi's expression twisted into a grimace as he stared at the food upon the table and Mother followed his gaze.

"Do you not like what I made?", She asked with a smile, though there was obvious hurt within her words as she placed her hands upon her lap with a sigh and I smirked as I knew that Itachi definitely had a soft spot for our Mother, even if he had barely portrayed it these past few months.

Itachi's head snapped up and he opened his mouth to speak with an almost desperate expression, however Mother lifted a hand to silence him, "I was just worried about you", she said and I watched as she leaned over the table to pat his shoulder lightly, "After all, now that I'm getting a good look at you, you're nothing but skin and bones!", she sighed.

"On a related note", I began after taking another bite of food and successfully grabbing the attention of both Itachi and our Mother, "He also looked pretty sick when I went upstairs to get him", I stated in a nonchalant tone with the slightest hint of mischief swimming behind the seemingly harmless words.

Itachi's shoulders stiffened slightly and his eyes narrowed as if daring me to continue.

"My poor baby are you feeling any better?", Mother turned to Itachi and asked with concern written upon her childish features, but before Itachi could speak, she continued down the path of Mother Hen, "Here, even if you don't like it, you have to get some food in you", she said as she picked up the ladle from the table and scooped up some soup from the pot that rested in the center.

"No really, it's fine", Itachi said quickly, but not before sending a look of irritation in my direction when she wasn't looking.

"No really, _eat it_", Mother deadpanned, to which Itachi reciprocated with a hardly noticeable nod of his head before he let his gaze fall to the bowl that was now filled with soup and I couldn't help but notice the uncertainty swimming beneath his obsidian eyes.

The phone rang in the living room which successfully cut through the sudden tension in the air of the kitchen and Mother stood to go and answer it, but not before speaking with a solemn expression upon her face, "I know that you've been ill for a while, Itachi.. but please just eat _something.._ For me?", She said quietly before promptly leaving the kitchen.

Itachi sat as still as if he were carved from stone for a few moments before slowly raising a hand to grab the spoon beside the bowl of soup he sat in front of and it was taking him such a long time to take a damn bite that it began to get on my nerves. I stood from the table with my empty bowl in hand, but Itachi's sudden grip on my shoulder pulled me back into my seat.

"You have a really bad habit of running your mouth", Itachi whispered harshly as he turned to face me with a look of utter irritation and I blinked in surprise.

"And you have a really bad habit of grabbing people", I spat while shrugging my shoulder from his grip and stood from the table once more while trying to ignore the feel of his gaze on my back.

I ignored any further words that Itachi may or may not have said as I left the table and instead focused on washing both my own and Mother's dishes, but what Itachi did not know was that I was occasionally glancing at his form which was reflected upon the surface of the kitchen window that stood in front of me.

After all, I was curious as to the reason why he was not eating, seeing as he had always been a total health nut who refused to let their body deteriorate in such a way, but the main fact beneath it all was that I had not seen him eat a single meal for the past three months and anyone would find that odd, wouldn't they?

Itachi leaned forward, hesitating as he brought a spoonful of soup to his lips with an expression twisted into a grimace. I watched as he swallowed the soup and lowered his head, his face hidden by his midnight black hair and his hand falling limp upon the table.

"Come on, it's not that bad", I sighed as I shut off the tap and placed the clean dishes in the metal rack beside the sink before turning to face Itachi as he spoke.

"_Why..?_"_, _he whispered brokenly.

The sound of his ragged breath made it's way to my ears and I raised a brow, taking a few steps closer I noted that his shoulders were shaking albeit only slightly and all previous sarcasm I had was replaced with worry.

"Why what?", I asked wearily, finding the tone in his voice to be off compared to the way he had been speaking earlier, however he did not answer.

"Hey, mom?", I called out without letting my eyes break away from Itachi who now held a hand up to his face to cover his mouth.

"It's their fault. _They_ did this to me"_, _He hissed through the spaces between his fingers.

"Mom!", I urgently called out when Itachi suddenly stood from his chair and swung his arm at the table, knocking off a few plates which fell to the floor and shattered to pieces. I took a few steps backwards, shock written upon my face as the scene unfolded in front of me.

Mother entered the kitchen almost as quickly as it had all started and her brow scrunched up in worry as she lifted a hand to place it over her mouth, "Itachi, what have you done..?", she whispered, wearing an expression that mirrored my own.

Itachi's head snapped up upon Mother's entry and on his face, he wore a twisted frown that had Mother and myself flinching, "I haven't done anything wrong", he said in a sickeningly sweet tone that had the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end.

I hated this. I hated the look on his face and the fear he induced with something as simple as one glance in my direction. I had no reason to be scared of my brother, but this was an entirely different story.

Mother smiled at Itachi, much like she had done earlier while we were all sitting at the table, however the smile did nothing to hide the anxiety that dominated her features as she crossed the room and placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder, steering clear from any shards of glass along the way.

"It's okay, my boy. You're okay", She cooed while lightly rubbing his shoulder and for a moment, Itachi's expression faltered before he promptly smacked her hand away to which she gave a yelp of surprise in response.

The room fell silent and nothing but the sound of my own heart pounding in my ears kept me company among the suffocating tension that hung heavily above our heads. I cringed from my spot across the room as Itachi suddenly shook his head with a look of sorrow plastered upon his face and quickly bent down to pick up the pieces of glass upon the floor.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled, his voice barely audible over the glass clinking together within his grasp.

Mother turned around to shoot me a look of confusion coupled with worry and I could only shake my head in response, I mean, what the hell was I supposed to say? I knew that she was aware of Itachi coming to speak to me since he came out of his room yesterday, but I didn't know what to tell her when I had such inaccurate pieces of information myself.

Mother lifted a hand to run it through the front of her hair with a shaky sigh, "It's okay, just.. don't break any more dishes", I watched as she exited the kitchen, but not before pausing at the threshold of the doorway.

"Sasuke, help him clean up. I'm going to go lay down", She whispered in a drained, almost exhausted voice and I nodded as she left the room and as she did so, I just barely managed to catch sight of my Father disappearing after her. So he had been watching after all.

Itachi's posture was deflated and his head was held low in shame as he mechanically picked up the glass from the floor, I'd have helped him as well if not for the fact that I noticed he was holding the glass in his hand far too tightly.

"Hey..", I said quietly while taking a step toward him as I noticed the small streams of blood that fell from his hand and onto the floor, contrasting violently with the shards of white glass beneath his feet.

Itachi ignored me, shoving more pieces of glass in his hand and I flinched when one particularly long piece sliced his index finger, leaving an angry red cut in it's wake.

I crossed the floor almost instantly and bent down to his level, grabbing his wrist to prevent him from picking up any more pieces, "Enough!", I said in desperation. I didn't want to see him like this.

Itachi lifted his head, eyes boring into mine and within their depth was an immense pain that I couldn't even begin to understand and my breath caught in my throat. "I'm sorry", he mumbled and let his head droop once more as he let go of the glass in his hand, the pieces falling to the floor now dyed a gruesome scarlet.

"Stop apologizing, idiot", I spat as I released my grip on his wrist and carefully began picking up the pieces myself after wiping a few stray tears from my eyes with my sleeve. I didn't even realize that I had begun crying, "Go clean yourself up. I'll pick up the glass", I whispered, feeling utterly pathetic.

Itachi merely got to his feet, stepping upon glass as he did so and trudged out of the kitchen. I did not watch him leave.

x-x-x

The only company I had within the kitchen was the sound of my own silent sobs and glass clinking together as I swiped them into the dustpan, trying to ignore the shards that were stained with Itachi's blood and also trying to remain oblivious to the sounds of Mother and Father arguing down the hall.

"He's insane!", Father yelled, followed by a loud thuds to which I could only assume was his own angry footsteps as he paced within the depths of the room he and Mother shared, "That insolent brat is not an Uchiha, he is a disgrace!", he added harshly and even though the words weren't directed towards me, they hurt just as much.

"How can you say that about your own son?! He isn't well and you're not making it any better!", Mother yelled and I flinched when a loud smash echoed through the hall. She had probably thrown something, "The only disgrace here is you!", She spat and suddenly, their argument left the confines of their bedroom and spilled out into the hallway.

I clenched my teeth as their words seemed to resonate within me, I felt every yell, every angry comment and every smash that could be heard in the form of a sharp pain in my chest. I just wanted things to go back to normal, I wanted my family back. Everything fell apart that one night three months ago. Everything just shattered to fucking pieces like those damn glass plates.

I laughed to myself as I stood and emptied the glass in the trash can and began to wipe down the remnants of wasted supper that was still spattered upon the table. Yeah, that's what we were. Broken.

"Mikoto, this nonsense has gone on for far too long", Father said and I turned around to face the entrance of the kitchen as he passed by, the sound of his footsteps stopping at what I could only assume was the front door. Mother angrily followed after him, sending an apologetic glance in my direction when she noticed that I was watching everything unfold from the kitchen.

"That monstrosity upstairs is not my son and god forbid he stay here any longer", Father snapped and my blood ran cold the very moment the words left his lips.

A loud slap echoed throughout the house and I peeked around the edge of the kitchen door to see that Mother had indeed struck Father across the face, as his head was still turned slightly to the left and his chestnut brown locks covered his expression from view.

I tensed and his burly form shook slightly, almost as though he were about to strike back, however he simply turned away from Mother's fiery gaze and left out the door, "Good Riddance!", Mother yelled after him before locking the door.

The house was silent and the tension in the air was so thick it was suffocating and I almost forgot how to breathe, but as I watched Mother lean against the door with her clenched fists held close to her sides, I crossed the living room and wrapped my arms around her in comfort.

"Mom..", I said quietly as her shoulders shook and she silently wept into my shoulder. My own eyes began to sting. I hated seeing her upset.

I don't know how long I held her as she cried, but as another pair of arms suddenly wrapped around both her and myself, she began to cry harder as Itachi joined us at the front door with bandages neatly wrapped around his injured hand.

Father with his unreasonable hatred, Mother with her torn feelings about Father, Itachi with his illness that we knew nothing about and myself with my own depressing thoughts that plagued me every day.

Yes, we were definitely broken.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I really need some sleep, I'm hallucinating. **

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it, there will be more coming soon, but it's good-bye for now.**

_***fades into the shadows***_


End file.
